El Día Después
by Amber Mist
Summary: Una mañana como cualquier otra, Ash y Misty despiertan con una pequeña sorpresa junto a ellos. Sin recordar nada y con muchas sospechas infundadas tratarán de descubrir que ha pasado entre ellos .Rated M por implicaciones adultas.
1. Chapter 1

**Edades:**

Ash: 20

Misty: 21

El Día Después. –Despertar-

Amber Mist

Cálidos rayos de sol despertaron al joven Maestro Pokémon aquella soleada mañana de sábado. Estirándose, aún con los ojos cerrados se despedía lentamente del sueño teniendo su mente y cuerpo totalmente aliviados después de esas largas horas de descanso. Su mano estirada llegó a acariciar un extraño, pero suave material junto a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y descendió con su mano, tratando de adivinar la forma de (lo que fuera) que tuviera al lado…

_-Pikachu?... –_ Pensó en un primer momento, pero el sedoso cabello terminaba en lo que el tacto definía como piel… humana. Asustado por el extraño descubrimiento, sus aterrados ojos marrones se fijaron lentamente en la persona junto a él. Su corazón, que tan solo con el simple hecho de tener a alguien durmiendo a su lado ya se encontraba latiendo a mayor velocidad de la normal, se aceleró aún más al reconocer a su acompañante. Se sentó de un salto, mientras la palabra que trataba de pronunciar se atoraba en su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a controlarse, pero le parecía imposible lograrlo. Volvió a abrirlos y observó otra vez a la intrusa, siendo esa segunda vez el momento en el cual descubría la situación (aún peor de lo que parecía desde un primer momento. ) Con su mano temblorosa, y rogando que su sospecha no fuera cierta, levantó lentamente la sábana que lo cubría, encontrándose… -_No-puede-ser… - _Bajó la sábana cubriéndose una vez más y reunió el valor suficiente para tocar el hombro de la chica –Misty? –

.-Cinco… minutos… - Murmuró entre sueños la chica pelirroja, aferrándose a la almohada enfatizando sus palabras. Él se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y resistió la urgencia de quitar su mano del hombro de ella, sabiendo que al despertar totalmente y descubrir la "Situación" lo que menos querría es que él la estuviera tocando.

.-Tienes que despertar… tenemos un… problema aquí… - Omitiéndolo, o simplemente cayendo en el reino de los sueños otra vez, Misty continuó con sus ojos cerrados. Ash suspiró resignado, y pensando en mejorar el escenario antes que su amiga despertara buscó algún rastro de ropa por el suelo de la habitación. Un nudo de nervios endureció su estómago y lentamente volvió su mirada a ella… -_Seguramente buscará alguna manera de culparme a mí de esto… -_

Bajó los pies de la cama lentamente, antes de mirar por sobre su hombro que ella continuara durmiendo. Sonrió levemente, pese a las circunstancias, y caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta su armario, de donde extrajo lo necesario para cubrirlo momentáneamente. Volvió hasta el costado de la cama, sintiéndose con más confianza que al despertar, ahora que estaba vestido. Volvió a mover el hombro de Misty cuidadosamente, murmurando su nombre con suavidad. Los grandes ojos verde-azulados, al fin se abrieron, logrando desvanecer la poca confidencia que Ash había adquirido, pues la entrenadora no parecía muy feliz de haber sido despertada.

.-¿Ash?... ¿Qué pasa?... – Preguntó somnolienta comenzado a sentarse en la cama, pero él la detuvo tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a permanecer en aquel lugar. Su cansada expresión cambió a una confundida por las acciones y el rostro serio de su amigo -¿Sucede algo?-

.-Misty… yo… nosotros… - Soltando sus hombros juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jugando nervioso con sus dedos como un niño pequeño y bajó la cabeza apenado.

.-Ash… te ves muy tenso… Dime que pasa… - Él suspiró, asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente. Levantó su mirada sonriéndole inocentemente fijando sus ojos en los de ella…

.-¿Te has dado cuenta que estás en mi habitación?... –

A decir verdad, no se había fijado en eso. Durante las últimas semanas, la Señora Ketchum había sugerido que ella podría estar más cómoda en el cuarto de huéspedes que compartiendo habitación con Ash, por tanto era extraño que de pronto una mañana despertara en aquel lugar. De todas maneras, la mañana había llegado demasiado pronto para Misty, quien en esa primera instancia no pudo asociar el problema en cuestión…

.-No me había dado cuenta, pero Ash… - El cálido verde de sus ojos se tornó completamente frío y azul, cuando la realidad de lo aparente chocó contra su mente. Ash se levantó de inmediato y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, no queriendo estar cerca de la impulsiva pelirroja cuando descubriera que el lugar donde estaba no era el único problema.

Misty observó donde se encontraba recostada, notando que en la habitación no había ninguna bolsa de dormir o algún otro lugar donde Ash hubiese dormido. Sus asustados ojos se fijaron en el nervioso hombre…

.-Dime que dormiste en el sillón… - Pensó su respuesta unos momentos… podría decir que sí y ahorrarse un posible escándalo, pero eso no sería correcto. Su lado racional y respetuoso no podía dejarlo mentirle en algo así. Negó con la cabeza despacio, de una forma casi imperceptible.

_.-Misty… eso no significa nada… son adultos y responsables… -_ Razonó para sí misma, ganando un poco más de confianza y calma. _Además ¿Qué podría haber pasado? – _Apartando las sábanas de un tirón recibió la fría brisa de la mañana directamente en todo su cuerpo. Paralizada al darse cuenta de su estado, solo atinó a volver a cubrirse. Abrazó el suave material contra si, mirando el suelo apenada. Sus ojos verde-azulados comenzaron a llenarse lentamente de avergonzadas lágrimas que acompañaban el leve rubor que se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

Viendo el estado tembloroso de su amiga, por los nervios de la incómoda situación, Ash olvidó su propia seguridad por el momento y avanzó los pasos que cautelosamente había retrocedido. Su paso compasivo tuvo que detenerse de pronto, cuando aquella mirada peligrosa de su amiga se fijó en sus confundidos ojos marrones.

.-¿Qué me hiciste? – Demandó la pelirroja, observándolo con odio, emoción que ayudó a evaporar las previas lágrimas.

.-¿Cómo? – Torció la cabeza a un lado, murmurando su pregunta con obvio desconcierto. Ella frunció el ceño aún más, acentuando el reproche y acusación en sus ojos.

.-¿Qué me hiciste? – La pregunta era tan clara como la intención del tono, conjunto que despertó la ira en el Maestro Pokémon.

.-Yo no te he hecho nada… ¿De qué estás acusándome? –

.-De lo que parece obvio! – Respondió aferrando más la sábana contra su pecho.

.-Pues… Yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta. – Cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza hacia la ventana, Ash desvió la mirada su furiosa compañera.

.-¿Q-Que!-

.-Cuando yo desperté… me encontré contigo en Mi cama! –

.-Es obvio que Tú me trajiste aquí! –

.-¿Yo? Hasta donde sé… puedes caminar sola. –

.-Sí pero… pero… -

Lo cierto de las respuestas de Ash la despertaron de la momentánea ceguera causada por la ira. Buscando en su mente no recordaba nada de esa noche, todo era tan confuso y nublado que saltar en conclusiones era descabellado e irresponsable. Pena y vergüenza volvieron a atacarla, pero esta vez se permitió algo de orgullo antes que él decidiera tenerle lástima otra vez. Manteniendo su mirada en el suelo con la cabeza baja, evitó que él pudiera leer alguna emoción en sus expresivos ojos y con la voz quebrada en un susurro, continúo la conversación con un poco más de paz.

.-No… recuerdo… ¿Qué sucedió? – Él se rascó detrás de la cabeza, observando el mismo punto que ella en la alfombra gris de la habitación.

.-No lo sé… - Respondió preocupado. –Yo solo… desperté y… ahí estabas… -

.-Ash… tú… también estabas… - Esperaba que él entendiera la pregunta sin que ella tuviera que formularla. Al pasar algunos largos instantes sin escuchar ninguna respuesta, levantó la mirada lentamente hacia su amigo, viendo un extenso rubor apoderarse de ambas mejillas, mientras mordía su labio inferior fuertemente, aparentemente buscando la mejor manera de responderle. –Dios… - Murmuró subiendo sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro entre ambas, mientras sus brazos las rodeaban. -¿Dónde está mi ropa? – Preguntó susurrando, intentando ocultar o tragar el nudo en su garganta.

.-No sé… Al despertar nuestra ropa no estaba… -

.-La cocina… - Dijo ella con el mismo nivel bajo de voz y sin levantar la cabeza. –Búscala en la cocina… -

.-Sí… - Asintiendo levemente, caminó fuera de al habitación.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás suyo, aspiró hondamente dejando salir una igual bocanada de aire. Sus hombros pesados de presión se pegaron a la puerta de madera, seguidos de su adolorida y aturdida cabeza que demandaba despertar de este amargo sueño, si es que eso era. Suspiró sabiendo que la situación era real y se despegó de la puerta para acercarse a la escalera.

Desde lo alto del primer piso, observó el camino hacia la cocina. Su corazón dejó sus latidos por unos cuantos instantes, cuando los ojos del maestro escanearon la planta baja. Las prendas "Perdidas" de ambos entrenadores estaban en el suelo y las más íntimas colgaban de la baranda de la escalera de una forma indecorosa y vergonzante. Un rincón de su mente agradeció que Misty no fuera quien vea este espectáculo.

Lentamente bajó los escalones de la escalera, tomando en su camino sus boxers negros. Doblándolos nervioso, atinó en ponerlos dentro del bolsillo joggin y continúo su camino para juntar los shorts de Misty y sus jeans que yacían en los pies de la escalera y sobre el sillón, respectivamente. Entró a la cocina y tomó su camisa que colgaba del micro ondas y el top de ella que amenazaba con resbalar del respaldo de la silla caída. Volvió a aspirar hondamente, tratando de controlar sus desbordadas emociones al recolectar las últimas prendas de Misty que colocó sobre el resto prolijamente doblados sobre su mano izquierda.

Volvió a subir las escaleras un poco más calmado y golpeó delicadamente la puerta de la habitación…

.-Entra… - La escuchó responderle y entró con un andar solemne y apenado. Ella estaba en la misma posición que cuando él se marchó, Misty giró lentamente la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y observó su ropa. –Ash… -

.-¿Sí? – Preguntó él sin mirarla.

.-¿Dónde estaban? – Él tragó saliva nervioso, y sin mirarla respondió rápidamente.

.-Abajo. –

.-Ah… Tengo que… vestirme… -

.-Cl-claro. Lo siento. –

Soltó el aire que involuntariamente había mantenido en sus pulmones. Aún se sentía nerviosa, confundida y avergonzada, pero al estar sola en la habitación pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para librar la presión en la sábana. Su temblorosa mano, fría por su estado emocional, se estiró hacia su ropa interior, delicadamente doblada sobre su top y shorts. Tomó las prendas, obligándose a sí misma a no pensar en cómo fue que se las sacó en primer lugar y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaban de apenadas lágrimas y su pecho aún ardía en confusión e ira, hasta que una simple pregunta arrasó su mente, propagando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo…

_-¿Cómo supe que la ropa estaba en la cocina?... –_ Ninguna imagen clara respondió su pregunta. La noche anterior era borrosa y confusa, como si desde que el sol se pusiera ella se hubiera dormido. Pero algo en su inconciente recordó las prendas perdidas. Mordió su labio inferior, temiendo que por alguna razón, todos sus años de represión sobre sus crecientes sentimientos hayan tenido el peor efecto posible. _–Y si fue así… ¿Qué haré si Ash se da cuenta de esto también? –_

Lentamente terminó de vestirse, sus manos no paraban de temblar y sus pies, entumecidos y caprichosos, hacían su avance hacia la puerta interminable. El recorrido se le antojaba largo y pesado, la idea de bajar las escaleras sabiendo que no podría culpar más a Ash de su situación la dejaba con una sola alternativa, que el Maestro Pokémon, a su entender, no tardaría en reprocharle, Ella había sido la causante de 'esa noche'

Alcanzó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. Escuchó ruidos desde la cocina, aparentemente y a pesar de las circunstancias, Ash tenía hambre y no pretendía saltearse el desayuno. Por su parte, Misty sentía el estómago pesado y lleno, pues una bola de nervios se había ocupado de mantenerla, al menos, sin desayunar, además no podía imaginar un desayuno calmo después de las noticias matutinas. Podía sentir de antemano, la tensión abundar en el ambiente, las miradas tímidas por sobre la comida asomándose involuntariamente hacia el reloj de pared, que con su ruido retumbando en su mente, darían cuenta de los largos minutos y segundos que pasarían ellos solos dentro de la pequeña cocina, dónde según pareciera, comenzó su noche.

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando aquella escena de desayuno y encontró la energía para bajar los escalones. En el anteúltimo escalón, decidió que no iría a la cocina y saldría directamente de la casa.

CONTINUARÁ…

AM

* * *

Hola a todos! Después de taaantos meses (o pasó más de un año?) Espero que mi nueva historia les haya gustado... o al menos interesado de alguna forma.

Este ficestá basado en un capítulo de la serie "Jack, el Dragón" (Jacl of all Trades)


	2. New Century

El día Después II –New Century-

AMBER MIST

La miró caminar fuera de la casa desde la ventana de la cocina. Sus pasos eran lentos y cansinos, mientras su cabeza gacha, sugería que miraba el suelo inmersa en profundos pensamientos. Él observó las tostadas recién hechas con una leve expresión de desagrado y disgusto, tomó el plato y una de las tazas de café, e hizo su camino hacia la mesa redonda de la cocina. Mordió su labio inferior al recordar como había encontrado los muebles al levantarse; el mantel torcido, tocando el suelo con una de sus puntas, una de las sillas caídas y otra de ellas alejada de la mesa. La mesada y el suelo tenían rastros de agua con detergente que no se habían evaporado con el correr de la noche. Se sentó en una de las sillas y mordió una de las tostadas, a la cual le siguió un largo sorbo de café.

Antes de preparar el desayuno y que Misty saliera de la habitación, Ash se había encargado de acomodar todo el lugar, de esa manera su compañera no tendría que ver aquella escena, pero en ese instante que se encontraba solo desayunando se preguntaba que había cruzado su mente al encargarse de todo aquello con sumo cuidado, en que momento de la mañana supuso que ella se quedaría sola con él después de lo sucedido por la noche…

-Soy un idiota… - Murmuró convencido alzando su taza para beber otro sorbo de oscuro café.

Observó los platos limpios sobre la mesada, con su mirada perdida y distante, divagando en los pocos recuerdos que lo remitían a esa noche. Suspiró tristemente y atendió al líquido negro en su taza, haciendo girar la misma lentamente…

-Ambos estábamos solos… - Murmuró con una monótona forma de hablar –Y… Yo volví del laboratorio del profesor muy tarde. Misty había llegado poco antes de su día de pesca… - Relató a la nada, recordando el momento en el que entró a su casa. Se echó hacia atrás con el respaldo de la silla, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y miró el techo blanco de la cocina. –Me pregunto… ¿Cómo fue que…. "Pasó?" –

* * *

Caminaba con pasos cada vez más acelerados por el costado del camino, con los ojos clavados, fijos en las piedras del suelo, que con la velocidad a la que ella avanzaba parecían trazar en línea recta su recorrido. Las zapatillas rojas, dejaban un rastro de humo provocado por el revuelo de la tierra. La brisa fresca de la mañana, acariciaba su rostro suavemente, apagando, solo un poco, el quemante fuego en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sin embargo, nada de lo que la rodeaba le interesaba en lo más mínimo, su mente representada por una furiosa tormenta eléctrica, en la cual llovía confusión y chocaban nubes cargadas de vergüenza y desconcierto, no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Detuvo, al fin, su marcha cuando sintió que la caminata no le servía. Mantenía sus puños cerrados y firmes al costado de su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, víctima del agitado ritmo de sus pasos. Mordió fuertemente, apretando las muelas unas contra otras cuando el ardor de las lágrimas volvía a presionar en sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza con furia y solo escapó una solitaria gota de agua salada de su ojo derecho. La apartó con ira, usando el reverso de su mano y advirtiendo una roca de considerable tamaño al costado del camino, se sentó sobre esta, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas...

.-¿Porqué?... – Murmuró con la voz entrecortada, ahogando en el fondo de su garganta, algo semejante a un sollozo. –Si durante tantos años yo... – Detuvo su frase, finalizando el pensamiento en su mente; conocía a Ash desde que tenía once años, cuando lo "pescó" del río cercano a Ciudad Verde, pasado tanto tiempo, difícilmente podría asegurar que sintió en aquel momento pero seguramente algo había pasado. Los años transcurrieron y ocultar sus sentimientos se había convertido en un hábito tan natural como cualquier otro. Pero de alguna manera todos sus esfuerzos por mantener en secreto sus emociones, parecían haber perdido la batalla...

_.-Pasé la tarde pescando... – _Pensó rescatando de sus recuerdos el comienzo de la noche _–Cuando regresé no había nadie. Solté mi mochila en el suelo y me desplomé en el sillón, realmente agotada. Minutos después, sonó el teléfono; no tenía energía para levantarme y atender, así que dejé que el contestador automático hiciera su trabajo... _

_ .-Hola, Misty – Era la señora Ketchum. De un salto, algo preocupada, me levanté y corrí hasta el otro lado del living hasta el teléfono. –Supongo que aún no has llegado, solo quería... -_

_.-Señora Ketchum, sí estoy! –_

_ .-Ah, Hola, Misty¿Dónde estabas? –_

_ .Descansando. Lo siento. –_

_ .-Está bien. Ash ya salió, avísale cuando llegue que voy a quedarme a ayudar al Profesor hasta mañana. –_

_ .-De-De Acuerdo. – respondí, apresurada. Ahora me siento más avergonzada que antes. Debo haber parecido una tonta al tartamudear así, pero la idea de estar sola con Ash había traído tantas emociones juntas que... no creo que haya podido pensar claramente desde ese momento. Escuché a la Señora Ketchum reír del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran a arderme por la vergüenza. Traté de controlarme y pensar claramente, recordando que no era la primera vez que me quedaba sola con Ash de noche –Le avisaré cuando llegue, Señora Ketchum. –_

_ .-Muy Bien, Gracias, Misty. Buenas Noches. –_

_ Colgué el teléfono y permanecí estática en mi lugar. Mis manos temblaban al costado de mi cuerpo rígido y tenso, en mi rostro se instaló una sonrisa inmensa que, bien sabía yo, me hacía ver como una adolescente enamorada... y aunque la adolescencia ya haya pasado para mí..._

_ El cansancio ya era cosa del pasado, una nueva oleada de energía me invadió desde el pecho, impulsándome a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría. Quería que Ash disfrutara la noche, que ambos lo hiciéramos..._

Sus verde azulados ojos se ensancharon de horror. Su garganta comenzó a secarse y sus dedos, movidos por si solos sin que ella pensara en ello, se clavaron con fuerza en sus rodillas desnudas. Sentía su corazón tomar un ritmo acelerado y descontrolado dentro de su pecho, al tiempo que nuevo sudor frío se abría paso en su espalda...

.-No... yo no pude haber... –

* * *

Bebió el último sorbo de café, terminando luego la tostada que le quedaba. Sin comida que volviera a distraerlo de su reconstrucción, observó el marco de la puerta y aspiró hondamente antes de comenzar a describirse a sí mismo lo poco que podía recordar de su regreso a casa...

.-Cuando llegue, noté la mochila roja de Misty en el suelo. Sabía que, seguramente, había vuelto tan cansada que solo la dejó allí y fue directamente a recostarse. Tomando la mochila, la dejé sobre el sillón junto a mi camisa. Escuché ruidos en la cocina, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que cuando me fui del laboratorio, mamá se había quedado... difícilmente podría haber llegado antes que yo a casa... –

Negó con la cabeza violentamente, cerrando los ojos un instante...

.-Vamos, Ash. No te distraigas! –

Se reprochó a sí mismo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, mirando al frente con determinación. Gracias a su vívida imaginación, casi podía verse parado bajo el marco de la puerta, sonriendo cálidamente a su amiga, quien muy concentrada e inmersa en su labor, trataba de cortar la verdura, si herirse a sí misma...

.-Era una imagen cómica. – Continuó, acompañando el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa –Misty le murmuraba algo a la cuchilla, algo que parecía una amenaza o... un reproche. De todas formas, sabiendo que ella no es... una buena cocinera, decidí interferir, diciendo algo que no recuerdo...

_ .-Ash... Me asustaste! – _Se quejó al instante, dejando caer la cuchilla sobre las verduras.

._-Lo siento¿Te ayudo? – _Repliqué, esperando que solo me dejara el trabajo a mí. Por lo menos antes que ambos estuviéramos en "Peligro"

._-No es necesario. – _Contestó, volviendo a tomar la cuchilla –_Yo puedo sola. No debe ser tan difícil. –_

_ .-Es que... – _Comencé, pensando en cualquier excusa que viniera a mi mente. –_Tracey me habló de una receta y... quisiera intentarlo... –_

_ .-¿Tracey? - _Preguntó, alzando una ceja desconfiada, mirándome por encima de su hombro. –_Ash¿No quieres que yo cocine? –_ Parecía dolida por esa noción. Me siento un idiota y un desconsiderado por dejar que aquello se notara. Era evidente que Misty solo trataba de... compartir algo conmigo, pero yo... ¿Porque siempre tengo que ser tan lento? –

Se quejó, bajando la cabeza. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, tratando de concentrarse otra vez en el relato. La imagen parecía oscurecerse y el recuerdo escurrirse de su conciencia, cerró los ojos reteniendo la escena tanto como podía...

.-_No es eso... – _Recuerdo que repliqué, luego de unos minutos. Misty dejó la cuchilla junto a la tabla de picar y se secó las manos con una servilleta que colgaba del horno... ¿Cortaba las zanahorias con las manos mojadas? –

Suspiró, borrando una momentánea mueca de horror que se coló en sus facciones, al pensar en la negligencia de su compañera, pero al darse cuenta, que volvía a distraerse con detalles, gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó la mesa con su puño derecho. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta, donde apoyó su hombro, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo y observó la mesada, donde la escena que recordaba continuaba su curso...

._-Te vez muy cansada... – _Comenté, tratando de reforzar mi excusa. Misty no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y, me daba cuenta que mis pobres razones solo estaban metiendome en problemas. Me acerqué a ella, con miedo... No de la ira contenida de Misty que era una bomba de tiempo después que haya rechazado su comida, sino de mí mismo, de lo que haría cuando la distancia que acortaba con mis pasos no fuera suficiente y terminara, víctima de un impulso que me llevaría a hacer algo que Quería, pero no Debía hacer...

* * *

- Sé que había una botella... en algún lado... - Murmuró, recordando la forma cilíndrica de una botella transparente, que exhibía un opaco líquido amarillo. No tenía etiqueta, ni números que especificaran elaboración o vencimientos, solo tenía pintado en uno de sus lados "New Century". -Tomamos un poco... yo no quería al principio, pero Ash... - sonrió débilmente al reconocer el rostro del entrenador en su mente -Me miró con esa expresión... tan dulce... desconsolada... con sus ojos marrones y tan expresivos... - Sacudió la cabeza, borrando la mirada soñadora que se había formado en sus facciones y se concentró en el único recuerdo que la salvaba de las culpas -Así que me convenció... y bebí del vino... Era asqueroso, Ash también puso cara de Asco cuando lo probó. Reímos, avergonzados, y tiramos el resto del líquido en el fregadero... -

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la piedra en la que estaba sentada.

-Entonces... no fue el vino lo que nos afectó... ¿Qué pasó entonces ? -

Continuó recolectando recuerdos, imágenes de ambos divertidos, arreglando algo juntos, las manos de Ash, tan grandes junto a las suyas, acariciando, o quitando algo de su muñeca con un movimiento lento y suave, luego los ojos, profundos y concentrados del Maestro Pokemon, fijos en los de ella, como si buscara algo en ellos, algo fácil de encontrar pero demasiado complicado para él. No podía recordar cuales eran sus acciones después de todo aquello, pero podía suponer por la escena de la mañana...

- Es culpa suya ! - Concluyó, golpeando el suelo con el pie fuertemente. -Descubrió al mirarme así lo que sentía, debía estar escrito en toda mi cara... Debí temblar bajo sus manos y, seguramente, debo haber cerrado los ojos en alguno de esos intensos momentos, llevada por... por Ugh !. - Sintió sus mejillas arder con el mero recuerdo de aquel contacto que su mente convertía en eterno. Su piel se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el pecho se le llenó de alguna emoción que no podía descifrar, o de varias juntas, de cualquier manera el recuerdo la frustraba y enfurecía más -Y después... Después... -

-Misty ! - Volteó asustada por la voz. Algunas lágrimas, expulsadas por el repentino movimiento se escaparon de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, al reconocer a Gary acercarse trotando hacia ella.

- No tengo tiempo ahora, Gary. -

- Tienes que escucharme, hay algo importante que... -

- Te dije que ahora no ! Estoy ocupada. -

- ¿Hablando con una roca ? - Le gruñó por lo bajo, desviando su mirada y comenzando su camino de vuelta a la casa Ketchum. Gary se apresuró, hasta alcanzarla y comenzó a caminar a su lado. -Mira, ayer... -

- Gary, por favor... No quiero escuchar nada ahora, tengo que pensar... - Él detuvo sus pasos, observándola marcharse por el costado del camino, con aquellos pasos lentos. Bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo y mordió su labio inferior...

-Lo siento... - Murmuró, sabiendo que ella estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo.

* * *

Al llegar hasta la puerta y extender su mano al picaporte, sus nervios comenzaron a tomar mayor control que la misma furia. Dudó de sus propias y fuerzas para enfrentar a Ash y más aún de sus argumentos, que parecían cada vez más débiles e inverosímiles. Trató de acumular valor, insistiendo en que él se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, para jugarle una muy mala broma...

_-Ya me lo imagino... - _Pensó, aferrando el metálico picaporte -_Cuando abra la puerta va a estar en el sillón, de brazos cruzados, esperándome para sonreírme de aquel manera arrogante que tiene... - _Manteniendo esa suposición, abrió la puerta de un golpe, encontrando, tal cual ella lo había sospechado, a Ash apoyado contra uno de los brazos del sillón, pero con sus manos al costado de su cuerpo y la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensativo y perturbado.

Misty se acercó, disminuyendo su enojo por preocupación, él parecía tan deprimido, asustado y confundido, que le quitó toda intención de atacarlo con acusaciones que ella ni siquiera creía. Avanzó los últimos pasos lentamente y extendió su mano con cuidado, como quien estuviese a punto de tocar fuego...

.-¿Ash ? ... - Él levantó la mirada. Sonrió débilmente al verla y extendió su mano rápidamente hasta la mejilla derecha de Misty. Ella, sobresaltada y temerosa dio un paso hacia atrás, pero este no fue suficiente para que él apartara su mano.

.- Te estuve esperando... - Le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. Su mirada fija, rodeada de expresión soñadora con mejillas sonrojadas, parecía vidriosa entre algunas lágrimas que se habían formado. La entrenadora pokemon, se preguntó si alguien podría llegar a tanto por una broma, si la actuación de Ash realmente pudiese llegar tan lejos... Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, sintiendo con mayor intensidad la mano de su compañero. - Tengo algo que preguntarte... Algo importante. -

Abrió los ojos otra vez y avanzó algunos pasos más hacia él. Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras el Maestro acariciaba su cabello con la mano que antes ocupaba su mejilla. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aún mirándola con aire maravillado y perdido...

.-¿Sientes algo por mí ? -

.-¿Qué ? - Sintió que el encanto del momento se destruyó como un espejo que cae al piso. Ash continuaba inmerso en su propio mundo, siguiendo con sus dedos cada mechón sedoso del cabello rojo.

.-Si sientes algo... todo esto tendría más sentido... Podría comprenderlo mejor... -

.-¿Por que dices eso ? Y ya suéltame el cabello ! - Apartando su mano, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada al suelo. Pensó la mejor manera de responder, mientras Misty perdía la paciencia y las acusaciones contra Ash volvían a tomar poder en su mente, atrayendo la furia y vergüenza contenida.

.-Yo... Es la única solución que se me ocurre. - Concluyó al fin, inseguro de haberlo dicho apropiadamente. Obviamente no fue así, ya que ella lo golpeó en la mejilla con toda su fuerza.

.-¿Piensas que eres tan irresistible, Ash ¿Que yo perdí la cabeza en algún momento por que tú eres... eres... Atractivo o algo ? - Le gritó irritada y avergonzada. Ash se sostenía la mejilla, confundido y decepcionado, no solo se había equivocado al resolver el dilema de la mañana, sino que también se había ilusionado al pensar que ella podría sentir algo por él. -Eres un egocéntrico y egoísta por culparme de algo así. El único que hizo algo eres tú... y ahora quieres echarme a mí en cara cosas que... no estaban bajo mi control. - Aún furiosa, se abalzó contra el Maestro y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados en el pecho, en un principio dolían aquellas consecutivas puntadas en su cuerpo, pero la fuerza comenzaba a abandonar a la joven entrenadora que entre lágrimas y sollozos se rendía a simplemente apoyar su cabeza contra Ash. Él volvió a sentir ese momentáneo desvió de la realidad, solo la abrazó con fuerza, omitiendo las acusaciones recientes y sonrió, con la misma expresión soñadora que al inicio de la escena, cuando perdido en los verde azulados ojos de su amiga, le acariciaba el cabello.

La imagen de ambos entrenadores abrazados se perdió cuando la Señora Ketchum entró a la casa. Misty empujó a Ash y corrió hasta las escaleras encerrándose en la habitación. Deliah miró a su hijo, pidiéndole disculpas con la sola mirada, él negó con la cabeza débilmente indicándole que no había interrumpido nada. Silenciosamente, la señora caminó hasta la cocina, dejando a su rechazado hijo solo con sus pensamientos...

CONTINUARÁ...

AM

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero desgraciadamente mi trabajo me absorbe todo el tiempo y la energía, así que no sé cuando podré volver a escribir : (

De todas formas Muchas, Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Reviews ! Me han servido e incentivado mucho para continuar en mis ratitos libres nn

No acostumbro dedicar fics, ya que no quiero incomodar a nadie con mis comentarios, pero voy a hacer una pequeña excepción para Sumi y Julian. Dedicado a ustedes, espero también les haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo... cuando pueda...

AMBER MIST


	3. El Día

El Día Después III –"El Día"

Amber Mist

_Misty:_

_Debe parecer muy tonto para cualquiera que a mis 20 años esté escribiendo una carta para explicar mis propias acciones, puedes asumir que no he madurado aún, siendo este un problema repetitivo en mí. Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que he cambiado en varios aspectos, sobre todo en mi forma de pensar, no así en mi manera de actuar._

_Sé que me equivoque enormemente al suponer que tal vez tú sentías algo por mí, algo remotamente parecido a lo que yo siento. Fui un tonto, me dejé llevar por la magia, por las sensaciones y por las fantasías que nunca dejaron de ser irreales._

_Aún no puedo entender que sucedió ayer, solo sé que compartí una cena a solas con la mujer que amo y que te miraba por encima de mi copa de gaseosa confundiendo tus sonrisas, seguramente amistosas, con respuestas afectuosas que por tanto tiempo esperé ver de tu parte. Imágenes fugaces y poco certeras vuelan por mi mente, me hubiera gustado saber que recuerdas de lo que sucedió, probablemente podríamos unir este rompecabezas._

_No te responsabilizo de lo que sucedió, tampoco pienso ser irresistible. Solo creí que tal vez las cosas podían terminar felizmente, tú sabes, como en las películas que tanto te gustan y me haces ver contigo. Creí, por un momento, en un cuento de hadas; la vida es más complicada que eso y para los tontos aún más._

_Lamento lo que hice y dije. Sé que nos sería imposible volver a vernos._

_Lo que sea que pasó ayer fue completamente culpa mía, no me extrañaría haberte besado, acariciado… lo desee por tanto tiempo… era tan agonizante verte a diario… solo me cuesta pensar que lo haya hecho sin tu consentimiento, la idea me repugna y no encuentro palabras para disculparme ¿Será por esto que no Recordamos¿Habré sido capaz de semejante cosa?... A esta altura del día no encuentro otra respuesta._

_-Ash -_

La carta temblaba en sus manos mientras sus dedos tensos sujetaban el papel con tanta fuerza que se hundían entre las letras ; sin embargo ella releía una y otra vez aquellas palabras, como si no hubiera otra cosa en su mente. Las palabras comenzaron a salir solas de entre sus labios secos en un mero susurro entrecortado, pero en sus oídos tampoco parecían adquirir sentido, sobre todo aquellas últimas frases del papel. Negó con la cabeza, en un principio con un movimiento leve, después con uno más violento y frenético...

Golpeó la cama con ambas manos, arrugando aún más la carta mientras sus dedos se confundían entre papel, sábanas y lágrimas que caían consecutivamente de sus ojos, bordeando sus mejillas enrojecidas...

-No... no... Él no hizo eso... sé que no... - Murmuró levantándose de su lugar y caminando lentamente frente a la cama. Acarició su largo cabello anaranjado echándose varios mechones hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, para exhalarlas lentamente, calmándose, buscando el control que la carta se había llevado con cada letra. – Ash sería incapaz de... –

_...solo sé que compartí una cena a solas con la mujer que amo..._

_- ¿Él me ama? – _A pesar de haber leído la carta tantas veces, la idea no se le había aferrado totalmente. Él la amaba, él la deseaba... la posibilidad le resultó siempre tan remota, tan lejana, que pensar en una broma era lo más sensato para ella. Después de tantos años de peleas, gritos, insultos, bromas pesadas –mutuas- ¿Cómo podría imaginar que él sentía lo mismo¿Se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de desinterés y falsas agresiones como ella lo hacía? Comenzó a calmarse, cuando esa ínfima posibilidad, que nunca había parecido más que una ilusa esperanza, comenzó a abrirse camino y a transformarse en una certeza.

Habían vivido juntos gran parte de la niñez y adolescencia, crecieron uno al lado del otro, en conjunto y siempre con la misma costumbre de maltratarse, como si la culpa de todo lo que podría pasarles la tuviera el otro, actuando como si se odiaran, pero sufriendo y preocupándose cuando uno de ellos faltara; No es que no se preocuparan por sus otros amigos, es solo que entre ellos había una conexión diferente, una que ella siempre sintió cuando estaba a su lado, pero que no creyó que fuera recíproca. Los años pasaban y poco a poco las peleas se convirtieron en meros juegos de palabras, lejos de la intención de lastimarse o alejarse del otro, como había sido en un principio; ella disfrutaba hacer rabiar al joven entrenador, y la vez se deleitaba al alentarlo en las batallas, un juego de "amor-odio" de nunca acabar...

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama, sonriendo con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos brillosos. Los recuerdos de sus días de campamento junto a _él_ se proyectaban entre risas divertidas y momentos de tensión, entre escenas de peleas y más aún de reconciliación, en detalles mínimos que Ash demostraba algunas ocasiones y que ella atesoraba en su mente. Los ojos negros y nerviosos del futuro Maestro Pokémon espiándola por sobre las llamas de las fogatas o de reojo por el camino, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando, en discusiones sin sentido, ella se acercaba para reprocharle algo, los celos... las lágrimas inacabables que él había tratado de ocultar el día de la despedida... todo aquello que nunca había tomado en serio, se unía para afirmar lo que la carta decía...

_...La Mujer que Amo..._

Ella.

Por un momento, se sintió como una niña otra vez, libre de preocupaciones y obligaciones, con un gran futuro esperándola en un camino desconocido por el que debía comenzar a transitar, con esperanzas e ilusiones tan cercanas y difíciles que atraían una pequeña cuota de temor a su casi decidido impulso. Se levantó de la cama, con el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa desafiante y decidida en sus labios. La Líder de Gimnasio, al fin había tomado una decisión y fiel a su naturaleza una vez que esta había llegado, era imposible de detener

_...no me extrañaría haberte besado, acariciado… lo desee por tanto tiempo…_

..._ solo me cuesta pensar que lo haya hecho sin tu consentimiento..._

Esas frases incrementaban el coraje que había conseguido, aumentó su paso al salir de la habitación, al ritmo de su desbordado ritmo cardíaco. Él deseaba las mismas cosas que ella¿Quién podría saber quien dio el primer paso la noche anterior¿Quién comenzó alguna solitaria caricia que derivó en algo más? No le importó más aquello que le había atormentado toda la mañana, pensando que ese día "El Día" ella sería quien daría el paso inicial hacia algún camino por el que ambos transitarían...

-----------

La señora Ketchum, por su parte, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hijo y el insoportable e incómodo silencio que reinaba en la casa, decidió distraerse viendo un poco de TV. Estaba agotada por su visita a la casa de Oak, pero sentía que al subir las escaleras la tensión sería tan extrema que no podría descansar cómodamente, por lo que preparó una taza grande de relajante Té de Tilo para disfrutar mientras veía alguna serie. Al abrir la alacena para tomar el azúcar, algo llamó su atención desde el tacho de basura, asomando un pico de vidrio trasparente ; agudizó su visión suponiendo que aquello que reconocía no debía ser lo que pensaba...

_- ¿Ash ?... ¿Mi Ash ?... - _ Se acercó al cesto dubitativa, imponiéndose un suspenso molesto que hasta a ella le resultaba irritante, pero el temor de confirmar lo que sospechaba le obligaba a moverse en cámara lenta. Finalmente, cuando acabó de caminar aquellos cinco pasos eternos, abrió la tapa del tacho encontrando la botella de vino vacía...

_New Century..._

Las letras de la etiqueta, claras e inconfundibles, parecían sonreírle sobre el montón de basura acumulada, con su fino y delicado estilo de letra cursiva grabado en el vidrio. Tomó la botella con mano temblorosa, sentía su pecho frío por la obviedad de la situación ; un fugaz recuerdo del rostro de Ash y Misty cuando entró le ayudó a asociar la gravedad del asunto siendo ella totalmente consciente de los efectos de _ese_ vino... sabiendo que era distinto a cualquier otro... que era único en composición...

_New Century..._

_Nuevo Siglo, Nueva Era... Un cambio..._

Así burlaba la botella a los desafortunados que la bebieran. Desafortunados o suertudos, dependiendo de como uno lo interpretara. Para Deliah las cosas no habían salido bien en la residencia Ketchum, el vino había tenido su efecto negativo, o un efecto al menos. Ahora restaba que Oak le confirmara si todo aquello que investigaron era cierto, si los efectos de "New Century" eran los que pensaban, o si para su alivio, todo había sido un invento de Gary para asustar a los que les había regalado una botella. Determinada, la mujer guardó el objeto en una bolsa de papel y salió corriendo de su casa, dispuesta a averiguar...

- Señora Ketchum ! - Se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz y giró furiosa para ver al muchacho que se le acercaba corriendo. - Señora Ketchum, que bueno que la alcanzo. -

- No va a ser tan bueno, Jovencito. - Replicó la mujer, con expresión seria y tono exigente. Gary la miró sorprendió al detenerse e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto confundido. - ¿Porqué le diste esto a Ash ? - Preguntó, moviendo la botella envuelta hacia los lados frente a los ojos del chico.

- ¿Eso es... ? -

- New Century. ¿Porqué mi hijo tenía esto ? - Gary sonrió levemente, enterneciéndose de la imagen de "Madre sobre-protectora" que la mujer mostraba, pero al reconocer lo que pasaba su rostro se volvió triste y algo amargo.

- No quise perjudicar a nadie con eso... Se lo regalé para festejar que había conseguido ser Maestro Pokémon... solo que... después supe sus efectos... Perdóneme, señora Ketchum... Traté de hablar con ellos, pero no me escucharon... -

- ¿Sabías que lo habían abierto ? - Deliah se mostraba más calmada y comprensiva al notar el arrepentimiento y culpa del joven Oak. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró al suelo respondiendo.

- Los vi ayer por la ventana. No creí que Ash la abriría, siempre pensé que la tendría como un recuerdo o algo así... él nunca bebió y Misty tampoco, así que... -

-Entiendo, Gary... -

- Debería decírselos... Lo que el vino hace... -

- No todavía, Gary... - Le advirtió la mujer. -Tu abuelo no terminó de examinarla... -

- Entonces... ¿No están seguros? -

- No... Pero debemos terminar de investigar pronto, antes que algo grave pase... -

-----------

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, pero el sonido le parecía tan distante y distorsionado, que temía que fuera solo su cruel imaginación; prefirió entonces, permanecer allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación en donde se había autocinfinado, avergonzado de sus conductas, las cuales ni siquiera recordaba. Sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, presionándolas contra su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en medio de ellas, con su espalda apenas tocando el borde de madera de la cama, había permanecido así por un largo tiempo, observando el leve ondulamiento de sus cortinas cerradas que filtraban, junto con la persiana baja, la luminosidad del día. No podía decir que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había estado allí, solo sabía que permanecería encerrado deseando que nadie lo moleste, sin intenciones de volver a salir.

Los golpes de la puerta se volvieron más insistentes y, hubiera jurado que oía la voz de Misty del otro lado, quejándose, pidiéndole que abriera...

Pero eso era imposible...

Ella no quería verlo...

Él la había lastimado... La había traicionado... No había perdón para eso.

No había perdón para él...

Los golpes cesaron, pero lentamente un haz de luz consumía la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras unos pequeños y tímidos pasos se deshacían del silencio. Ash se abrazó con mayor fuerza y cerró los ojos hundiendo aún más su rostro en el hueco entre sus rodillas. Adivinó de quien se trataba y por un instante se permitió algo de esperanza, pero la desechó de inmediato suponiendo que solo se acercaba para continuar el reproche que él mismo había comenzado.

Lo miró detenidamente antes de avanzar los restantes pasos que los separaban. Se veía tan avergonzado, castigado y asustado que le hacía olvidar las intenciones con las que había entrado, reemplazándolas con el mero intento de consolarlos, pero, podía hacer ambas cosas, razonó y sonriendo levemente avanzó los pasos que los separaban.

Se arrodilló frente a él, provocando que el joven se aferrara con mayor fuerza a sus rodillas, ocultando totalmente su rostro arrepentido. Ella sonrió tristemente, con una expresión agridulce de comprensión, sintiendo la punzante sensación que la imagen de Ash producía...

-¿Ash ? - Susurró delicadamente, notando la tensión que su voz provocaba en su amigo. Prefirió quedarse quieta en su lugar, sin tocarlo o acercarse más ; el joven no respondió a su primer llamado, permaneció inmóvil en su posición por largos y agobiantes minutos.

-Leí tu carta... - Él siguió sin reaccionar, pese al tono gentil y amable que Misty había elegido. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, resintiendo la dificultad que él le imponía.

Se preguntaba por qué ella tenía que comportarse así¿Porqué no le gritaba ¿Dónde estaban los reproches ¿Los insultos , Se había preparado para ellos, él mismo los había comenzado desde el momento que la idea se hizo luz en su cabeza, la única explicación que podía haber para lo _supuestamente _sucedido por la noche ; él la amaba, la deseaba... entonces no era tan complicado imaginar el resultado de una noche a solas, con la fantasía presionando contra su conciencia por un minuto de realidad. Resignado, se aferró más a sí mismo, la forma amable y compresiva revestida de cinismo que Misty mostraba en ese momento le resultaba aún peor de lo que él supuso que le esperaba, porque quería mirarla, quería pensar que todo volvería a ser normal entre ellos y que solo habían tenido una tonta pelea como muchas otras... sin embargo, pese a la actitud de ella, sabía que nada sería como antes. Él había arruinado todo, por un arrebato de deseo...

Sintió sus manos frías tomar las suyas con una amabilidad y suavidad casi crueles ; las rechazó escondiendo las propias bajo sus rodillas, mientras lentamente alzaba su cabeza para encontrar los verde-azulados ojos de ella. Su mirada, siempre transparente a sus emociones, jamás mentía ; si ella estaba tan furiosa como él creía que debía estar, las llamas frías de sus ojos traicionarían cualquier falsedad de su voz.

La mirada profunda, con el claro reflejo del temor plasmado en su pupila, se fijó en sus ojos, buscando algo en ella. Sintió su corazón detenerse un instante y retuvo el aliento cuidando sus impulsos, tratando de no decir nada, ni moverse, ni gesticular. Ash parecía fuera de sí, hundido dentro de sí mismo, en un mundo oscuro que había logrado emular en su habitación y que transmitía en su postura y mirada, ella quería que eso cambiara, que el joven entendiera que no había escarmiento alguno por lo que pasó, que ella también lo deseaba tanto como él.

-No entiendo…- Murmuró él, ahogando sus palabras en un extremadamente bajo tono de voz. Misty lo observó fijamente, aún parecía asustado, pero también confundido; se acercó aún más, arrastrando sus rodillas hasta tocar la punta de las zapatillas del joven.

-Es increíble cuanto nos parecemos, Ash. – Contestó ella, sin molestarse en bajar la voz, hablando comúnmente, despreocupada, como si fuese cualquier día. Los ojos de él temblaron, preocupado continuó buscando en la expresión de ella cualquier indicio del enojo, o al menos, algo que le dijera que estaba sumido en alguna fantasía ¿Será que así había empezado la escena borrada de la noche? –Tú… estás inmerso en esta oscuridad castigándote por lo que PIENSAS que me hiciste… y yo… No puedo evitar sentirme culpable al verte así… -

-Pero tú… no me has hecho nada. – Replicó el joven, desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Tu tampoco. – Concluyó ella, volviendo a captar la atención del Maestro, quien volvió a mirarla sorprendido. Misty sonrió al ver un leve cambio en la actitud del muchacho, la cual le sirvió de suficiente incentivo para arriesgarse a mayor acercamiento; apoyó su mano izquierda en el respaldo de la cama y acercó su rostro hasta tocar la nariz de Ash con la suya. –Si es que pasó algo anoche… - Le susurró llevando su mano derecha al pecho del deprimido oyente, cerrando los ojos, moviendo su rostro de la nariz a la oreja izquierda de él; sonrió antes de continuar, permitiéndose aquella pausa como incremento de suspenso, disfrutando la escena que había logrado, suponiendo que llevaba un buen rumbo –…Fue con total consentimiento. – Lo besó en la mejilla, sintiendo la piel estremecerse y tensionarse bajo sus labios; aquella reacción no era la que ella había esperado. Volvió a alejarse de él, para verlo fijamente a los ojos, pero en ellos lejos estaba de reflejarse la expresión que imaginó.

-Estas jugando conmigo. – Afirmó, llevando su voz a un nivel más alto del que estaba usando, pero sin salirse del susurro –Entiendo porque lo haces, pero… - Se detuvo y miró el suelo con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Sentía la mirada constante de ella, la expresión de confusión que inundaba en su sonrojado rostro y algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se abrían paso en sus ojos.

-No estoy jugando… - Respondió, con la voz tan firme como la de él -¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo tan difícil, Ash? –

-¿De qué hablas? – Por primera vez desde que entró, Misty bajó la mirada y se sentó sobre sus talones, volviendo la distancia que se había animado a cortar.

-Se supone que….. No es complicado…. No hay mucho que pensar en todo esto….. Cuando leí tu carta yo… - Prefirió no seguir hablando, con él en aquel estado todo lo que diga o intente obtendría el mismo resultado.

Al pasar los minutos, observándola en aquella posición, arrodillada, con las manos firmes y los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas, la mirada acuosa clavada fijamente en el suelo, sin decir palabra, comenzó a rever la escena en su mente, a escuchar con mayor atención lo que le ella le había dicho, las acciones que Misty intentó, pero que él rechazó con indiferencia. Sus mejillas pálidas comenzaron a enrojecer y su avergonzada expresión se desplazó por completo dando paso nuevamente al brillo soñador y esperanzado que había tenido horas atrás cuando ella entró en la casa. No quería volver a una ensoñación traicionera que le devuelva una bofetada, ni tampoco enajenarse en una irrealidad que derive en lo sucedido por la noche, optó por alentar a su compañera a que termine de expresar lo que deseaba, intentado no encerrarse en su propio mundo de culpa…

-Misty… - Murmuró, retirando sus manos de donde las había escondido y apoyándolas sobre sus rodillas. Sonrió al notar que ella fruncía el ceño molesta; La terquedad parecía un rasgo infaltable en su personalidad -¿Por qué no terminas¿Qué pasó con mi carta? – Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero trató de guardar su compostura y respondió con voz queda…

-Creí que… por una vez todo podía ir bien entre nosotros… - Levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente –Pero si tú sigues comportándote como un tonto eso no va a pasar. – No pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios, la chica se veía frustrada y molesta, pero aquello jamás le había parecido tan encantador. Ladeó la cabeza, razonando su respuesta y volvió a su expresión seria.

-Tienes razón… Me comporté como un tonto… Es solo que no puedo entender. – Confesó sintiendo sus músculos tensionarse nuevamente. –Si yo… si yo hice eso… -

-Es que tú ni hiciste nada! – El grito fue inevitable ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba seguir con aquella afirmación? Golpeó el suelo con amabas manos y se abalanzó contra él, mirándolo fijamente, evitando el contacto físico, pero acercando tanto sus rostros que podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del joven en su mejilla –Te Amo, Ash…. Lo que pasó anoche de ninguna forma pudo ser forzado¿Comprendes? –

El tiempo se detuvo y solo pudo permanecer allí, quieto, mirándola. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos y su cuerpo tan tenso y rígido que le pareció de piedra; no podía creer lo que oía, ni sabía como responderle, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta seca y con la boca solo podía tartamudear sílabas sueltas que no llevaban sentido. Tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ella ansiaba una respuesta.

-¿Tú me Amas, Ash? - Preguntó, luego de esperarlo en una incertidumbre agónica.

La respuesta era tan obvia, tan simple, pero a pesar de ello, seguía sintiendo aquella parálisis en su cuerpo. Comenzó a asentir, lentamente al principio, con timidez, pero mientras todo lo que acontecía se hacía más claro, sus asentimientos se volvían más seguros, firmes, determinados. Misty sonreía, cada vez más al tiempo que él asentía una y otra vez. Relajó sus brazos, los cuales se habían puesto rígidos desde el momento que él había rechazado su beso en la mejilla y un brillo atrevido tomó control de sus ojos, mientras nuevo valor por avanzar le hacía olvidar aquel incómodo instante y le aseguraba que si no tomaba ella iniciativa, podrían permanecer en el suelo sentados por horas.

Fue entonces cuando abandonó los preámbulos y unió sus labios con los de él, en un firme beso que pretendía no solo transmitir lo que sentía por Ash, sino también arrancar de él todas las dudas que podían deambular por su mente. Sin embargo, seguía sin obtener respuestas de su parte; continuaba rígido y tensionado, como si lo que se habían dicho no hubiese valido.

El beso lo tomó por sorpresa; pero más aún la sensación de haber experimentado anteriormente aquel sabor embriagante que se plantificaba en sus labios y el cual quería conservar tanto como le fuera posible. Reconoció que no estaba respondiendo a la afectuosa ofrenda, pues su atención pareció solo desviarse al simple hecho que _ella _lo estaba besando. Al sentir que Misty comenzaba a abandonar énfasis en su beso y sus suaves labios pretendían separarse de los suyos, un gemido de disconformidad escapó de él y alzó una de sus manos para enredar entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello de ella, mientras delicadamente respondía a las caricias de su boca. En ese momento, que los labios se fundían en el calor de la pasión, olvidó el mundo, olvidó su penumbra, sus conjeturas y miedos; no había razón para ocupar su mente en ello, no cuando lo que siempre quiso estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró, tratando de inhalar y exhalar aire rápidamente, sin dejar escapar la sensación de besarlo. Atrapó con ambos labios el superior de él, solo disfrutando de su suavidad, dedicándole especial trato para luego capturar el inferior con mismo fervor. Sus brazos encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello de él y sus delgadas piernas rodearon la cadera del joven en cuanto él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, estirando sus piernas para darle suficiente espacio.

Los dedos que acariciaban su cabeza, comenzaron a descender, acariciando cada mechón a su paso, haciéndole sentir vida hasta en el más corto de sus cabellos, hasta que encontraron la piel ansiosa de su cuello. Partió sus labios levemente probando con mayor intensidad el sabor intoxicante de su boca, recibiendo idéntica respuesta de parte de él; la mano que le rodeaba la cintura comenzó a ascender acariciándola por sobre la ropa, aún así sintiendo plenamente la caricia.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y disfrutar de cada toque, mientras se dejaba caer completamente en su pecho, entregada por entero al momento. Apartó de su mente la sensación de familiaridad que, por momentos la atacaba, la sensación de haber sentido esas caricias suaves y adictivas explorar su cuerpo antes, no podía distraerse analizando aquello, ni tampoco deseaba arruinar el momento con aquel absurdo pensamiento, por lo que derivó toda su atención a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, Él. Los delgados dedos de Misty se abrieron paso por su cabello desde la base de su cuello, ascendiendo lentamente. El no pudo evitar un leve sonido escapar de sus labios aún atrapados en la danza que compartían con los de ella en tanto el ambiente ardía y los sentidos se agudizaban exigiendo con mayor urgencia profundizar el momento, a lo cuál él accedería sin restricciones u objeciones, deslizando sus manos hasta el límite de la tela que los separaban animando las yemas de sus dedos a rozar la piel cubierta, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo con solo la punta de sus dedos.

Lentamente el beso cesó, ambos permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra, sin intenciones de separar sus cuerpos enlazados por brazos y piernas. Sus respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas eran los únicos sonidos que cortaban el silencio de la habitación, hasta que un leve susurro de Misty quebró la quietud, hasta ese momento reinante...

-Ash... -

-¿Sí ?... -

-Dime que me amas... - Ash abrió los ojos, casi sorprendido de su petición y del hecho que no se lo hubiera dicho antes. Sus marrones iris se fijaron con seriedad en la verde-azulada mirada que pacientemente lo esperaba.

-Te Amo, Misty. -

Ella sonrió, iluminando su rostro encendido con la felicidad que aquella frase le producía, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre hombro y cuello del joven, quien devolvió el abrazo tan fuertemente como podía, aún con su mano por debajo de la remera de ella.

-Entonces... - Murmuró en su oído -Demuéstramelo. -

No estaba jugando, sabía que lo que ella le pedía era aquello que quería. Sin embargo, tuvo que asegurarse tomándola de la cintura, con ambas manos, apartándola de su cuerpo para poder fijar la mirada en sus ojos y comprobarlo ; No era una broma, realmente lo anhelaba... y él también...

Concentró, como pudo, toda su fuerza en las piernas, trató de levantar él solo el peso de ambos ; Misty intentó contener una carcajada al sentir los torpes movimientos del joven y aferrándose fuertemente a él con brazos y piernas, dejó que continuara. Sus intentos por levantarlos, finalmente, dieron frutos y logró ponerse en pie, abrazó a la chica tan fuerte como pudo, feliz por su "extraordinaria" hazaña, pero en seguida perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama con Misty sobre él.

La risa le fue imposible de contener, aún rodeando la cadera de Ash, pero con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, irguió su espalda y una ruidosa carcajada inundó la habitación, mientras el fuego pasional que los había abrigado minutos atrás parecía apagarse levemente, a la vez que el ambiente volvía a parecerles casual, tan amistoso y normal como cualquier otro momento que compartían juntos...

-En las películas parece más fácil... - Se quejó el muchacho sintiéndose ofendido por la constante risa de ella. Misty se esforzó por controlarse y abandonar el exabrupto de humor que había liberado. Lo miró con un brillo de ternura y admiración mientras su risa se acababa y la situación que entre besos armaron volvía a su mente ; el contraste perfecto de situaciones les daba a ambos la sensación que lo que estaban permitiéndose era una evolución de su relación de amigos, podían ser capaces de reír juntos, divertirse, disfrutar de su fuerte lazo de amistad, al tiempo que daban rienda suelta al deseo y pasión que despertaban mutuamente...

-No es una película... - Le corrigió, echándose lentamente sobre él, apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón, mientras con sus dedos alcanzaba a acariciar algunos de los mechones negros de cabello que caían sobre las sábanas -Es real... -

-Siento que arruiné el momento... - Murmuró, viéndola directo a los ojos.

-No tendría que sorprender. No eres lo que se diría un romántico. -

-Supongo que no... Pero lo intenté... - Bufó mientras, sin advertirlo con ambas manos continuaba las caricias en la cintura de ella. Le sonrió dulcemente admirando la cercanía de la que podía disfrutar, deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda y delicadamente invirtió la posición de ambos, hasta estar él sobre ella.

Se sorprendió al notar que él decidió tomar iniciativa. La miró aún sonriente, con ese brillo especial que la hizo sentir única y hermosa. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, incitándolo a un nuevo beso que no se hizo esperar, recuperando en él el fuego que habían sentido minutos atrás. Sintió sus fuertes manos comenzar su recorrido por su piel, omitiendo la tela de su remera, acariciándole la cintura, el estómago, deteniéndose antes del grueso borde de sus shorts, mientras sus labios volvían a fundirse en el calor de un apasionado beso. Arqueó su espalda de tal forma que permitiera que él deslizara su prenda superior por sobre su cabeza, hasta caer olvidada junto a la cama ; la diminuta pausa no afectó el ardor de los besos que ahora le parecían más urgentes y sedientos, mientras le dedicaban pasión a la piel expuesta de sus hombros.

Las manos de Misty, que se posicionaban una en su cuello y la otra en su espalda lo acariciaban en una sutil incitación a que prosiguiera con sus besos exploradores. Sus propias manos continuaban el recorrido por las curvas de ella, encontrando, aferradas a su cadera, las delgadas piernas que no eran completamente cubiertas con la tela de sus shorts...

A medida que el tiempo transcurría y el fervor del momento aumentaba, sus prendas decoraban el suelo de la habitación, aún sumergida en las penumbras que Ash había creado, pero que en ese momento quedaron totalmente olvidadas. Las sábanas blancas de la cama los envolvieron hasta llegar a la cima del deseo, cuando la danza de ambos llegaba a su final y sus cuerpos enlazados, fueron el único abrigo que necesitaban al llegar la noche que alzó sus primeras estrellas.

-----------

Al despertar, un intenso sentimiento de alivio y libertad se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Percibió un cálido peso sobre su pecho ; sonrió y estiró su brazo para encender el velador. Abrazada a su él, Misty emitió un sonido quejoso cuando la luz molesta golpeó sus párpados cerrados, Ash inclinó su cabeza a un lado y, esforzándose por no despertarla, se movió hasta quedar casi sentado ; ella volvió a acomodarse, pese al movimiento, apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen del muchacho. Cuidadosamente y evitando gestos bruscos que pudieran despertarla, él comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello que yacía sobre sí, para luego continuar el sutil roce sobre el delicado contorno de su rostro. Sonrió dulcemente al llegar a su pequeña nariz y como sumergido en un sueño, continuó recorriendo sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo levemente, con la mirada brillosa y el pecho lleno de emoción

Sintió las suaves caricias sobre su rostro, en un cálido y placentero despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, obviando la molestia del velador, encontrando la mirada afectuosa de Ash fija sobre ella y le sonrió dulcemente aferrándose más a su cuerpo...

-Hola... - Susurró él apoyando su mano libre sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Hola... -

-¿Tienes hambre? -

-Sí... - Cerró los ojos y apretó sus brazos al rededor de él -Pero no quiero levantarme... -

Hubo una momentánea pausa; Misty levantó la cabeza preocupada notando la expresión seria en las facciones de su "amigo"...

-¿Sucede algo?... Si tienes hambre... - Él la detuvo antes que se levantara, trató de suavizar su expresión con una sonrisa, pero obviamente había algo perturbándolo -¿Ash¿Que pasa? -

-Solo pensaba que... terminamos el día casi igual que cuando comenzó. -

Ella se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en el colchón, pero sin despegar su cuerpo del de él, con la luz artificial del velador comprobó que las prendas de ambos adornaban desprolijamente la habitación; que ambos estaban desnudos y en el mismo lugar en donde habían despertado...

-Y... todavía no sabemos que... -

-¿Importa eso ahora? - Le interrumpió bruscamente.

-No lo sé... -

-Ash... si pasó algo ayer o no, ya no es un problema, porque hoy sí pasó. - Él se sonrojó levemente y bajó la cabeza, mirando la sábana. -Ash... ¿Realmente quieres torturarte para recordar algo en vez de disfrutar lo que estamos pasando? -

-Es solo que... - Suspiró resignado, inseguro de lo que quería lograr con esa conversación.

-Pudo haber sido el vino, el momento, la noche... O puede ser que No haya pasado nada. - Continuó ella, aún viéndolo fijamente -Pero hoy sí pasó y podemos recordarlo claramente, sabemos como comenzó y porqué... Ayer... Fue solo una noche olvidada... Nada más. -

-Está bien. - Le sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de luz, 23 :00 hs y apenado volvió su atención a Misty -Es mejor que nos levantemos. Hagamos algo de cenar... -

-De acuerdo. ¿Cocino yo ? -

-Claro que no-

Con un último beso, Ash corrió la sábana que lo cubría y se levantó tomando del suelo su camisa, la prenda más cercana que tenía. De la misma manera que había recolectado la ropa de ambos por mañana comenzó su recorrido por la habitación, solo que esta vez no estaba confundido ni asustado por encontrarlas, sino que cada ubicación le recordaba uno a uno los arrebatos que impulsaron las prendas hasta sus distintas posiciones. Misty lo observó desde la cama, sonriendo con una leve mueca de picardía en su rostro levemente enrojecido convencida que lo sucedido la noche anterior debió ser igual que la actual, pero eso no debía ser algo para comentarle a Ash, pues no creía que valiera más análisis por el momento...

Continuará...

-----------

HOLA A TODOS!

Después de tantos siglos sin actualizar al fin puedo hacerlo. Espero disculpen mi extensa demora, pero he tenido muchos contratiempos (no creo que sea correcto transcribir una larga lista de tooooodo lo ocurrido en estos meses (cuántos serán? Seis? Creo que más!)

Para no dilatar mucho más la actualización decidí dejar el capítulo así... habrá que esperar algunos meses más para que escriba el resto, es decir la explicación de lo que en realidad les sucedió; pero si seguía esperando a que mi inspiración llegase para que pueda escribirlo... habría pasado mucho tiempo más! Espero que les haya gustado igual (aunque incompleto)... a los pocos que debieron seguir mi historia después de esta espera.

Le agradezco ENORMEMENTE a SUMI-CHAN por toda su ayuda para este capítulo, podría decirse que si no fuera por su ayuda jamás hubiera terminado, así que MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Sin más que decir, y disculpándome otra vez, me despido hasta el próximo milenio que pueda escribir la continuación. Bye!


End file.
